The field of the invention relates to building structures, and more particularly, to composite wall structures, and to methods of constructing composite wall structures, comprising a lattice structure with interstitial material contained therein.
Conventional building wall structures are usually constructed using a variety of materials such as wood, steel, masonry, or concrete, and are formed on site by well known construction methods. The construction of building wall structures using conventional materials and construction methods has certain disadvantages. For example, conventional building wall structures often require significant time to construct, which may increase the overall construction cost of the building. Moreover, since conventional building wall structures must be constructed on site, inclement weather or other factors may result in construction delays or increased construction costs.
In addition, conventional building wall structures are often poor insulators. Thus, buildings constructed using conventional building wall structures often require large heating and/or cooling systems to maintain interior temperatures that are comfortable for the building""s occupants. Moreover, the energy requirements and costs needed to operate these heating and/or cooling systems can be significant, particularly if the building is not located in a temperate climate.
In an attempt to overcome some of the problems associated with conventional building wall structures, modular walls or wall panels have been developed for use as building wall structures. For example, building wall structures have been constructed with modular building panels of plastic foam material reinforced by a lattice of light gauge rod or wire. Building wall structures have also been constructed by erecting a lattice having wall boards attached to both sides thereof. The space between these wall boards is filled with a resin material. Similarly, building wall structures have been constructed using foamed plastic panels having a series of spaced-apart flanges held in position by transversely connected wires. The space between these plastic panels is filled with foam, and the exterior surface of the panels is plastic coated.
Modular walls or wall panels have a number of advantages over conventional building wall structures. For example, the modular walls or wall panels can be manufactured in a controlled environment, such as a factory. These components can then be delivered to the job site where they can be quickly assembled to form the completed building wall structure. As such, they are generally a less time-consuming alternative to conventional building wall structures.
In addition, the above-described modular wall structures are generally better insulators than conventional building wall structures. For example, many of the these modular wall structures utilize plastic or foam materials that are poorer heat conductors as compared to conventional building materials such as steel or concrete. However, these modular wall structures typically utilize structural elements that compromise the insulating capacity of the finished wall. For example, modular wall structures typically utilize metal ties, bars or wires to hold the inside and outside panels together. These metal components provide pathways for heat to pass through the walls, thereby compromising the insulating capacity of the wall structure.
The modular walls or wall panels that have been previously developed also have a number of disadvantages or limitations that make them impractical or unsuitable for many applications. For example, many of the above-described modular wall structures lack the strength necessary to function as load bearing walls. Many of the above-described modular wall structures also lack the resilience necessary to withstand the rigors of weather. In addition, the materials, such as the resins and high strength plastics utilized in many of these modular wall structures, are often expensive and difficult to apply. As a consequence, the cost of these modular wall structures often compare unfavorably to the cost of conventional building wall structures.
In view of the above, it is therefore highly desirable to provide a building structure having the advantages of modular wall structures, with the low-cost, strength and resilience of conventional building walls. It is also highly desirable to provide a building wall structure having an improved insulating capacity. It is also desirable to provide a method of constructing a building wall structure having the above-described features.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building structure which overcomes the problems or limitations of the conventional and modular building structures discussed above. In particular, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building structure for use as the exterior walls or roof of a building structure. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved building structure having superior insulating qualities as compared with modular and conventional building wall structures. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved building structure having superior load bearing capacities. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved building structure and building method that is relatively inexpensive to assemble at the construction site.
In preferred aspects, the present invention is embodied in a composite building wall or roof structure comprising a lattice structure with interstitial material contained therein. In particular, and as described in connection with the illustrative embodiment depicted herein, the present invention comprises a composite building wall structure having a plurality of vertically disposed stud members positioned in a spaced-apart and generally parallel fashion. Interstitial blocks formed of good insulating materials are positioned between adjacent stud members and are held together by a plurality of horizontal bar members extending between stud members. The interior and exterior surfaces of the wall structure are then covered with a strong and durable material such a concrete.
In one aspect of the invention, the surface of the interstitial blocks have been shaped or modified to provide channels adjacent to the stud members. These channels act to increase the thickness of the surface material (e.g., concrete) so as to increase the load bearing capacity of the wall structure.
These and other advantages, as well as the invention itself, will become apparent in the details of the structure and method of construction as more fully described and claimed below. Moreover, it should be appreciated that several aspects of the invention can be used with other types of building structures and methods.